


Of Crazy Upbringings and Pretty Eyes

by eatingchocolate25



Series: Rushi's Tumblr Prompts- PJO/HOO [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Support Group AU, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2078097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatingchocolate25/pseuds/eatingchocolate25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reyna was forced to go to a support group because apparently her upbringing had scarred her, according to her friends. There she meets a pretty girl with stunning grey eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Crazy Upbringings and Pretty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diangelonnico](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diangelonnico/gifts).



> Hi guys.  
> This is ridiculously short.  
> From a tumblr prompt from diangelonnico: go to the same support group AU for Reynabeth. You can decide the support group.  
> This is not the best tbh but oh well. I tried.

Reyna was trying her hardest not to stare at the pretty girl sitting in front of her. 

Her friends forced her to join a crazy and very pointless support group for people who had crazy and sometimes tragic upbringings. She didn’t see much point in going seeing as all they were doing in the support group was complaining about their crazy or useless parents but she had no choice. If she didn’t turn up to at least one of these meetings then her friends would stage an intervention while claiming Reyna needed help, creating plenty of chaos and maybe a few deaths and mutilations.   
Everyone there was sitting in a circle, listening to each other’s histories. There was one boy whose mother tried to dissect him and another girl whose estranged father tried to convince her that her boyfriend was actually her brother and then tried to use the two of them to take over the world. Reyna wasn’t convinced the girl was telling the truth, no matter how convincing the girl made her story sound.

The pretty girl Reyna was supposed to not stare at was apparently called Annabeth and she had golden locks that curled perfectly around her perfectly chiselled face. Her perfect grey eyes were constantly looking at something new, like she was analysing everything she could. Annabeth looked perfect. Reyna should really stop using the word perfect before it becomes overused. Annabeth looked flawless, impeccable, sublime, out of this world; she could carry on but she really should be listening to the person who was talking. As hard as Reyna tried to keep her gaze on whoever was speaking at the time, it kept going back to Annabeth.

What Reyna knew about Annabeth was her dad was too obsessed with his work to pay attention to her, leading her to have adventures of her own that lead to a few near death incidents. It sounded like her upbringing was way more fun than Reyna’s stint as a pirate. 

The meeting dragged on and she was relieved when they were finally dismissed. She gathered up her things and made her way towards the exit. However she was stopped by a body blocking her way. Annabeth’s body to be precise. “Hi.” She smiled at Reyna, her grey eyes searching for something.

“Hi.” 

“Do you want to go get a coffee?” She suggested.

“Okay.” Reyna smiled back. Maybe this support group was better than she thought.


End file.
